Sailor Moon A
by Lil' Angel w Bigass Sword
Summary: New scout comes along with a new baddy!! but the question is for how long!! please revieq it:) thanks!!


This is one of those disclaimer things. I'm supposed to say that Sailor Moon and all the other inner scouts are not mine, and that they belong to Naoko. But that all the rest of the characters in this story are MINE!! and my idea. So please do not steal my idea for the scouts or the villains as I will have to hunt you down and hurt you:) *ENJOY*  
  
Note: **= thinking something ie: **I'm thinking**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Scouts ran through the forest, their hair blowing in the wind as they chased their new threat. She had arrived just that afternoon and already she had caused problems. They could all see her running ahead of them as her long silver hair shimmered in the moonlight and they could smell her strong perfume that smelled like roses, fresh from the garden. Just then the scouts lost sight of her and they all stopped dead in their tracks.   
  
"Where'd she go??" Sailor Mars sputtered.  
  
"I don't know...she just disappeared!!" Venus replied.  
  
They all looked around, and finally she appeared again, this time standing in a tree. She had on a tight, little, black tube dress and long gloves and thigh high boots on to match. She smiled devilishly at them with her stone gray eyes. Her silver hair flowed from the top of her head in a pony tail. She then spoke in light eerie tone.  
  
"So you Sailor Brats think you could stop the great Lady Amidala!?!?! hahahahahahahahaha! You Can NEVER stop me!!" she yelled, sounding very full of herself.  
  
She then jumped into the air, started floating and a huge black portal appeared above her head. She then looked up at the portal, looked back at the scouts and stuck out her tongue. She then pushed with all her strength and flew into the portal and was gone. The scouts stared at the space in the sky where the not so famous Lady Amidala had once floated.   
  
(next day at the temple)  
  
"So who is she anyway??" Raye pondered, aloud.  
  
"I don't know but she sure is full of herself, huh??" Lita giggled and Mina joined in.  
  
"Yeah you're right... 'You can never stop the GREAT Amidala!!'"  
  
Mina quoted their new enemy making a face as she did it. The others laughed at her and kept on talking about what they were going to do. Just then a taller girl walked up to the temple. She was wearing a school uniform that looked like Mina's. She had short back hair and really dull blue eyes. She smiled at them and then turned to Raye.  
  
"Excuse me...is this the Cherry hill Temple??"  
  
"Why yes it is, how can I help you??"  
  
Raye got up and walked over to the girl. She girl was almost a head taller then Raye, but some how she seemed shorter then Lita.   
  
"I just moved here and I was wondering if I could get a reading whether or not my dad will get the job he came for??"  
  
"Of course you can, follow me!! I'll be right back guys.." Raye turned her head slightly towards the other girls.  
  
Raye and the new girl walked into the temple and towards Raye's fire reading room. When they got there Raye positioned herself in front of the fire and the new girl sat at the back of the room.   
  
"Before we begin, may I ask your name...I'm Raye!!"  
  
"Oh how rude of me!! My name is Vanessa Plyer!!"  
  
"Nice to meet you!!"  
  
As Raye looked at this new comer she noticed that her eyes had changed color into a bright green-blue color. She shook her head, thinking she was seeing things, and turned to the fire. She cleared her mind and began. As she did her fire reading she informed Vanessa on what she saw.  
  
"Yes, your dad will get the job...no wait..."  
  
Vanessa tensed up and waited for what she was going to say.  
  
"He's going to get better then he bargained for!!"  
  
Vanessa smiled and almost started laughing in glee. Just then Raye saw something very surprising. She almost fell back and quickly opened her eyes. Vanessa stared at her wondering what was wrong, but Raye just stared at her.  
  
"What's wrong?? What did you see??"  
  
"Oh nothing...that just happens sometimes!!"  
  
Raye greeted her to the door and watched her walk off. The others stared at her, almost if they knew what she had seen.   
  
"What's wrong??" Mina asked, curiously.  
  
"Is she good or bad??" Lita added.  
  
"Good...almost too good...I saw her in a scout uniform!!!!"  
  
The others stared at her and then looked at the tall, strong looking girl that was just leaving the grounds.   
  
(next day at Mina's school)  
  
Mina stood in front of the school just before lunch time, as she had a free block, waiting for the bell to ring. Just then she heard something behind her. She wiped around to come face to face with Vanessa. Actually she was looking right at Vanessa's neck!! She then smiled and looked up at her. She then noticed that her eyes were a really bright, light blue color.  
  
"Hi...you're one of the girls at the temple, aren't you??"  
  
"Yes...I'm Mina!!"  
  
"I'm Vanessa!! I was wondering if you could show me around?? I'm new here!"  
  
"Sure!! I'd be happy to!!"  
  
With that they walked into the school and Mina showed her around, as the lunch bell had already rang. Mina and Vanessa really got to know each other and Mina found that she and the other scouts had a lot in common with Vanessa. She really liked to read and study, like Amy but yet she really liked sports and she liked to fend for herself, like Lita. Also she was only a little bit shorter than Lita. As the day progressed the 2 of them got to know each other more and more, finding out they had the same classes, and they spent the rest of the day together. During the day, around their second class together, Mina noticed that Vanessa's eyes changed color with her emotions. She noticed it when the teacher got mad at the class and Vanessa almost got mad at her for being that way. Then, her eyes were a really dull blue-gray color, instead of being bright blue like they were before. Also during the day she was talking about how her mother had died when she was younger and she seemed very sad, and then her eyes were a light green color, almost like a lime color, but duller. Later on Mina remembered that there was a scout meeting after school at the temple.   
  
"Hey Vanny...I was wondering...my friends and I are having a little get-together after school at Raye's temple...do you want to come??? You can meet the rest of my friends!!"  
  
"Well, I don't want to impose..."  
  
"Oh don't worry your not!! Come on it will be fun!!"  
  
"Ok!! I'll come!!"  
  
"Fine meet me out in the front of the school after the last bell!"  
  
"See ya then!!"  
With that they went their separate ways and went to class. After school they met and walked up to the temple. When they got there, everyone, but Serena, was there and they had already started talking about Lady Amidala. As they talked Serena finally arrived but, after Raye had jumped at her, none of them noticed the small child that had arrived out of nowhere. She stayed low around the corner as they talked and heard every word they said. They were careful of what they said because of Vanessa, but they talked about Lady Amidala like they had heard about her in school. Vanessa had no idea what they were talking about, since she was new, and thought it was kinda fun and that they were joking. After a while Vanessa asked where the washroom was and Raye went and showed her. After she got back they started talking about scout business and the small child got really interested. Just then she started to laugh and ran out in front of them. They all stared at her and wondered where she came from. Just then she brought up her hand and pointed at them.  
  
"I know who you are!!" The child yelled at them.  
  
The scouts stared at the child and before they could even react she was running away. Lita jumped up and ran after her. Her legs carried her all the way to the stairs of the yard where she finally caught the child.  
  
"I am Small One and I know who you are!! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!!"  
  
Lita stared at the small child as her eyes started to glow and then her body started to glow. Lita dropped to child and it morphed into a Huge nega-creature that was like a huge grown up doll. She had on a fluffy dress that was pink and purple and she had small dots of red blush on her cheeks. Lita stared at it with fear and hatred. Just then the big doll grabbed Lita by the throat and lifted her off the ground.   
  
"See I told you, you couldn't stop Small One!!"  
  
Her voice was high pitched like the child but seemed more evil. The others stared at Lita in fear and started to take a move to help her, but before they could do anything, Small One brought up her hand and blasted away the girls with a force of small cut out hearts. The girls hit the wall and fell to the ground. Just then Vanessa stepped out of the temple to almost trip over Amy. She then saw the creature holding Lita and she got defensive. When Small One saw Vanessa she smiled and threw Lita to the side. Lita fell to the ground and coughed for air. Small One then started to run towards Vanessa. Vanessa stared right back at her and she moved slowly on to the ground. Right when Small One was about to jump on to her, Vanessa did a back flip and landed of the step behind her. Lita watched in awe as she moved slowly into the middle of the ground so the others wouldn't get hurt, and maneuvered her way around the now furious monster.  
  
"SMALL ONE DOES NOT LIKE YOU AND NOW YOU MUST DIE!!"  
  
She charged at Vanessa again but this time Vanessa grabbed Small One by the arm as she was charging by and did a rolling flip with her. Vanessa slammed Small One on to her back and slowly got up to look at her. Lita then stared at her as a sign appeared on her forehead. One that Lita had never seen before and one the looked like Sailor Venus' but the top was a peace sign almost. Just then a strange cat ran out in front of Vanessa and started to talk. Luna and Artemis just stared.  
  
"VANESSA, YOU ARE ONE OF THE SAILOR SCOUTS YOU MUST USE YOUR POWER TO GET RID OF THIS MONSTER!!!" the small cat retorted.  
  
"What?!?!...Who...You can talk!?!?!"  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT...throw your hand in the air and yell ASTER POWER!!"  
  
"ok...ASTER POWER!!!"  
  
Just then her body started to glow a light yellow color and she threw both hands in the air. She held her hands up there as if she was reaching for something, she also had her head up and her feet together. Then a ball of purple light formed in her hands and she brought it down on to her chest. Just then the wind blew at her hard and ribbons of light seemed to emerge from the ball of purple light. She still had her head up and then she slowly brought it down and a glowing yellow tiara appeared on her head. By this time, her hands were stretched out to either side and her feet were one in front of the other. Finally she shammed her arms down by her side and a wind came up from there. She looked forward and her transformation ended. Her outfit was yellow and purple and she had high heel shoes on that tied up like ballet slippers all the way up to her knees. Her shoes and bows were purple and everything else was yellow. She then turned to Small One, who had gotten up, and smiled. Lita watched as she did her first power. As the others woke up, the also watched in awe.  
  
"ASTER METEOR SHOWER, GO!!"  
  
As she said her attack she raised her hand in the air, with the other by her side, and spun around once. Then finally, she pointed at Small One and a whole bunch of meteors poured from the sky along with yellow energy that crushed Small One.   
  
"SMALL ONE WILL GET YOU!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
With that she was dust and Sailor Aster nodded her head at the pile and walked towards Lita.  
  
"Here, let me help you up!!"  
  
"Thanks!! you sure handled that scum good!!"  
  
"Thanks!!"  
  
The others agreed with that remark and Sailor Aster de-transformed. Just then the same cat that had told her what to do came back and jumped on to her shoulder.  
  
"I agree you handled her very well!!"  
  
"And you are??" Vanessa asked with a funny tone.  
  
"My name is Solar...I am your cat...Just like Luna is Serena's guide cat, only she has her work cut out for her!!"  
  
"You got that right!!" Luna laughed.  
  
They all laughed and Serena just grunted.   
  
"So you are Solar??"  
  
"Yup!! that's me!!"  
  
"And you're the one the queen always talked about when she talked about Sailor Aster, her messenger??" Artemis asked.  
  
"Yup!! That's me too!! I was Sailor Aster's cat in the Silver Millennium. And, like you said, Sailor Aster was the queen's messenger and she was only said to fight if the Negaverse comes back or if the scouts need her."  
  
"So I'm a messenger??"  
  
"You are the royal messenger and one of the strongest Sailor Scouts!! The Queen needed you as a messenger though because she said since you were so strong, it would help if you looked after the gates of the palace, as well, and saw who all came in to the palace. So you weren't just the messenger but if the Queen needed something delivered, you would be called."  
  
"So she's more powerful then me!?!?" Serena pondered.  
  
"No, no, no...No one is more powerful then Sailor Moon, but she is among the most powerful scouts like Sailor Saturn!!" Solar explained.  
  
"There's a Sailor Saturn??" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Yes...she will come in a few years but now it is only you 6."  
  
"oh, ok!!"  
  
"Are there more scouts??" Mina wondered.  
  
"Yes, there are many more, but we were sworn not to tell what we saw in the future, isn't that right Vanessa??"  
  
"I guess....Oh yeah...the oath...."  
  
"What oath, Vanny??"   
  
"Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto told us to swear that we would never reveal to anyone what we saw in our arrends to the future."  
  
"There's a Sailor Pluto too??" Serena's eyes widened.  
  
Solar looked up at Vanessa with anger and a look of ' Good one!!'. Vanessa shrugged and said oops. With that they ended the talk about the other scouts and started talking about Lady Amidala. Just then in the middle of the conversation Raye brought up the topic of her eyes.  
  
"Do your eyes change color or is it just me??"  
  
"Yeah I noticed that too!! They change with your emotion!!" Mina added.  
  
"Yeah, my eyes have changed color all my life, but they always stay either green or blue in any shade, whether it's teal or lime green."  
  
"Not when you're Sailor Aster...They're violet, like Raye's, when you're Sailor Aster." Solar put in.  
  
"Why when I'm Sailor Aster??"  
  
"That's the color they were on the moon, and that's the way they stay when you're her."  
  
"Cool!! I want color changing eyes!!"  
  
They all laughed at Serena and figured that it was getting late so they all went home. Vanessa got home and brought Solar in the house. Her dad stopped her.  
  
"What do you got??" Her dad investigated.  
  
"It's just a cat!!"  
  
"No way...no animals remember??"  
  
"Oh come on dad!! It's just one little cat!!! I'll take care of it!! You won't even have to lift a finger for it!!"  
  
"I better not or that cat is dog food for the neighbors!!"  
  
"Ok!!"  
  
Vanessa ran upstairs with Solar almost shaking in her arms!!   
  
(next day, Saturday)  
  
All the scouts met at the park near the lake around noon. They thought it would be good place to meet somewhere else for a change, since Small One knew where they met before. After about half an hour Lady Amidala showed up in the same clothes, over the monkey bars in the playground. They all stared at her hard and she just laughed.  
  
"Oh come now, I don't look that bad!!" Amidala retorted.  
  
She smiled once again and then threw her arms in the air. Just then huge gray, bat wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. She then looked back at the scouts and laughed. She jumped into the air and started flapping her new wings, furiously. Serena and the others took immediate action.  
  
"SCOUTS TRANSFORM!! MOON PRISM POWER!!!"  
  
"MARS POWER!!"  
  
"MERCURY POWER!!"  
  
"JUPITER POWER!!"  
  
"VENUS POWER!!"  
  
"ASTER POWER!!"  
  
They all transformed and stood ready for anything. Sailor Jupiter took the first move.   
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!"  
  
She threw her lightning straight at Lady Amidala, but she disappeared and reappeared somewhere else, making it look like Sailor Jupiter had terrible aim. Sailor Jupiter gasped at what had happened. Then Sailor Venus stepped forward.   
  
"VENUS CRESENT BEAM, SMASH!!!"  
  
The beam headed straight for her again but this time, Lady Amidala waved her hand in front of herself and the beam curved around and headed straight back at Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus screamed as the beam came in direct contact with her right shoulder. Sailor Mercury ran to her side and helped her out of the way. Then they all watched in fear as Lady Amidala got ready to shoot at the other scouts. But before she could do anything a rose came and streaked past her face. She screamed in pain as the sharp end of the rose hit her cheek and left a small cut. She turned quickly to see Tuxedo Mask standing a tree near them.   
  
"Sailor Moon don't give up, you can get her!!"  
  
"YOU PEOPLE GETTING ON MY NERVES!!"  
  
With out even thinking she threw her hand in the air toward him and a strong blast of energy hit him in the chest and he wailed in pain. The scouts faces looked pained as they all watched Tuxedo Mask fall to the ground in excruciating pain. Sailor Moon screamed no in his direction and ran over to him.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR HIM!!"  
  
"hahahahahaha...I don't think so!!"  
  
With that she left the scouts and the wounded Tuxedo Mask. They all de-transformed and went back to the temple where Raye could treat Darien. The whole time, all the scouts sat inside and waited for what Raye had to say, but Vanessa stayed outside and looked very sad. After a little while Mina came out to see Vanessa.  
  
"What's wrong, Vanny??"  
  
"I could have helped him..."  
  
"No you couldn't have...none of us could have...we didn't know what was going to happen!"  
  
"I did!! I knew that he was going to get shot down!! I took the word of Solar and didn't interfere with what I already knew!!! I could have stopped her!!"  
  
Mina stared at Vanessa. She couldn't believe what she was telling her. A tear rolled down Vanessa's face. Mina moved in and hugged her. Just then Amy came out. They both turned and looked at her waiting for what she was going to say.  
  
"He's going to be fine but he's hurt really bad. Raye's doing everything in her power to help him."  
  
The 2 girls smiled and Mina stood up to go inside.   
  
  
"Are you coming??"  
  
"No...I think I'm going to go home...I need to rest..." Vanessa said turning away.  
  
"Ok...I'll see you tomorrow...bye!!"  
  
Mina smiled and watched Vanessa get up and start to walk towards the gate. Just then Mina stood there and stared at Vanessa and she thought about something that hadn't crossed her mind before.  
  
**Aster?? there's no planet called Aster...is there???......Or was there??**  
  
Mina shook her head to herself and walked inside the temple to go see how everyone was doing. Vanessa walked slowly towards her house. Just then Solar jumped up on her shoulder. Vanessa looked at her then quickly looked away.  
  
"I could have helped him!!"  
  
"I know you could have...but it's good that you understand that you can't toy with the future."  
  
"Not to toy with the future!! Darien almost got killed because I listened to you!!"  
  
"Vanessa, you can't change the future!! You couldn't have helped him even though you knew what was going to happen!!"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
They kept walking and didn't talk about it after that. Just then Vanessa realized that she had gone off her route and was heading for someplace she didn't know. She stopped and looked around. She thought to herself that she must have got turned around when she was talking to Solar. Just then she noticed that Solar was gone. She looked back the way she came and noticed Solar running the other way. She looked forward once more and gasped. A tall man stood in front of her. He looked back down at her and then reached out his hand. He placed his hand over her mouth then leaned forward to come to her level and come in to the light.  
  
"Ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh...I won't hurt you...my name is Matthew and you're in a bad place...if you scream you'll wake all the people that live around here and they're not too pleasant!!"  
  
Vanessa breathed deep as Matthew slowly lifted his hand off of her mouth. He had brown hair and deep green eyes. Somehow she felt comfortable in his presence. He then reached out his hand in front of her again like he wanted to shake her hand.  
  
"And you are??" he asked pleasantly.  
  
"Vanessa...how do you know about the people around here??"  
  
"One of them is my father...let's get out of here!!"  
  
After they shook hands he changed the position of his hand and they held hands. They walked out of the alley and into one of the near streets. Vanessa had no idea where she was and she looked every confused.  
  
"You look lost..."  
  
"I have no idea where we are!!"  
  
"And you just wandered over here??"  
  
"Yeah...I was kinda in a daze because one of my friends just...got in an accident..."  
  
"Oh...well since I guess you don't want to tell me where you live I'll take you to the town park, Ok??"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
With that they headed for the park, but when they got there, they didn't go their separate ways, they sat on the swings and chatted for a little while. Vanessa found out that Matthew was about Darien's age, only a few years younger. Matthew didn't live with his father but he did visit him a lot and helped him. His father lived alone with the others in that community and he was like the others in that community. They talked about everything, including the scouts. Matthew talked about how cute some of them were and then he started talking about how he had seen the newest scout and how he thought she was the cutest. When he was talking about this Vanessa was blushing a little but she tried to hide it. Just then Matthew started to lean in toward Vanessa. Vanessa stared deep into his eyes and then they kissed. After they had kissed Vanessa looked down at the ground and started to giggle.   
  
"Where did that come from??" Matthew laughed, embarrassed.  
  
"I don't know!!"  
  
She looked up at him again.   
  
"But I liked it!!"  
  
Matthew leaned in again but Vanessa got a glimpse of what time it was. She jumped up and started freaking out, they had been sitting on the swings for almost 2 hours!   
  
"OH MY GAWD!!! MY DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME!! IT'S SO LATE!!" Vanessa freaked out and Matthew watched and laughed.  
  
"Don't freak out!! Just tell him that you made a new friend and you lost track of time..."  
  
"My dad got me this watch so I wouldn't lose track of time!!"  
  
"Don't worry...He'll understand!!"  
  
They were now both standing and Matthew leaned down and kissed Vanessa once more. After they stopped she kissed him on the cheek and ran towards her home. He smiled and watched her run out of the park. Just then he felt a wind behind him. The smile on his face disappeared and he looked down to the side with his eyes.  
  
"Why do you have to pick on her??" he talked into the dead air.  
  
"Oh what?? Do you like her now or something??" Amidala's unmistakable voice was all he heard.  
  
"Oh Amidala, you know that I can never love any one because of your curse!! So please spare me the casualties!!"  
  
"Fine...but you 2 do make a cute couple!! hahahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
Lady Amidala's laughter hung in the air as she watched Matthew's clothes turn back into their original form. He was wearing black pants and some kind of armor over his chest. The design on the armor showed up in a silver color. His brown hair hung in his face and his eyes turned a deep gray, empty color. Matthew looked ahead and watched Vanessa slowly go out of view. He then put down his head, a tear rolled down his face and Lady Amidala's laughter grew louder.  
  
(next day)  
  
The scouts met at the ice cream parlor that day because it was so nice out. The whole time they ate their ice cream and talked, Vanessa had a huge smile on her face. She was thinking about Matthew. Suddenly Vanessa felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Matthew standing there. She smiled big and turned to the others.   
  
"You guys, I'd like you to meet my new friend...Matthew."  
  
They all smiled in his direction and Lita quietly muttered ' he looks like my old boyfriend' and instantly both Raye and Amy fell back because they were the only ones who heard her. After they finished their ice cream, they all got up and started walking towards the park where Vanessa and Matthew had sat for so long. When they got there they mainly did their own thing. Lita and Mina sat on the swings together, Raye and Amy went and sat on a bench so they could talk about scout stuff more and Matthew, Vanessa and Serena sat by the lake. After a nice afternoon together, it started getting cloudy and they all felt the same wind Matthew had last night. As it got stronger, Matthew mumbled to himself ' no, not now!!'. Suddenly, Lady Amidala appeared, flapping her fairly new wings, above the lake. Vanessa and the other scouts got up and got ready to fight. Then she laughed.  
  
"Oh you stupid little scouts you...I'm not here for you...I'm here for my servant!!"  
  
"What are you talking about...none of your creatures are here, you monster!!"  
  
Matthew stepped forward with his head down.  
  
"Yes I am...." he said with shame.  
  
Just then Amidala waved her hand over him and he transformed into himself again. Vanessa gasped at the sight of him.   
  
"How could you?? I thought you liked me!!!"  
  
"I do...I love you, Vanessa...but I'm under a curse...Lady Amidala's curse!!"  
  
"No...no...NO!!!"  
  
Just then Vanessa threw her hand in the air.  
  
"ASTER POWER!!!!!!"  
  
She screamed her transformation and transformed right there. When she was done she turned toward Matthew.   
  
"YOU LIED TO ME!!" Sailor Aster shouted.  
  
"I didn't lie to you!! None of it was lies!! That was my life before she took me!!!"  
  
"I don't want to hear it...you are the enemy!!!!! ASTER WHIRLWIND GO!!!"  
  
Sailor Aster brought her hands around herself like she was about to dive into a pool while she was spinning, then she brought her hands together and pointed them at Matthew. But before she shot, she changed her positioning and aimed straight at Lady Amidala. Catching her off guard, Lady Amidala flew back but caught herself in the air with her wings. Amidala was now mad and she glared at Sailor Aster. After Sailor Aster had done her attack, Matthew looked at Lady Amidala and then looked at Sailor Aster wondering what she had just done. Lady Amidala moved above Sailor Aster, but before she shot Sailor Mars stepped forward and shot her.  
  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!!!"  
  
Rings of fire circled around Amidala with out touching her. Sailor Mars watched in awe as the rings circled Amidala once then turned around and headed straight back towards her, as if they were alive. Sailor Mars screamed as the rings came and hit her all over her body. As this was happening Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury were coming up with a plan to take Lady Amidala down. First Sailor Mercury stepped forward.  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!!"  
  
The smoke from the bubbles swarmed around Lady Amidala and she looked around confused as to what was happening. But before they could make the next move of their plan, Lady Amidala took and deep breath and blew all the mist away. Sailor Venus figured she would do her attack anyway though.  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!!"  
  
The chain of hearts came up and headed straight towards Lady Amidala. She smiled and looked toward Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus watched in horror as the chain stopped right before Lady Amidala and started to swirl around her body slowly. Just then Lady Amidala started to move her hands around her body and through the air slowly, and the chain of hearts followed. Suddenly she threw her hand out in the scouts direction and the chain darted towards them. They all screamed as the chain flew past each one of them and hit them on different parts of their bodies. Lady Amidala laughed at the scouts as they all fell to the ground in pain. But one thing she didn't noticed was that the chain didn't hit Sailor Aster and that it was still intact, swirling around her.   
  
Lady Amidala looked confused as Sailor Aster stood there with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. Suddenly Sailor Aster's eyes flew open and she started to laugh. She then stopped and stared at Lady Amidala with all her might. Just then she slammed her eyes shut, crunched up into a little ball and then she jumped into the air. All the scouts watched in amazement as Sailor Aster floated in the air with her arms spread out and her eyes wide open. The chain was still circling around her and finally she used it. She brought her right arm up and pointed towards the sky. The chain followed and floated in a massive clump above her. The mass of energy then started to glow deep purple and yellow. Suddenly Sailor Aster threw her right hand, that was still in the air, towards Lady Amidala as she yelled.  
  
"ASTER FLOATING ENERGY BLAST!!!"  
  
Lady Amidala screamed as the energy hit her and flowed all through out her body and wings. Matthew watched in shear joy as Lady Amidala slowly started to move downward. But just then she caught herself. Her gray eyes glowed a deep blacky-blue color and she stared at Sailor Aster.  
  
"I WILL GET YOU!!! JUST YOU WAIT!!!"  
  
Just then she threw her hand towards Matthew and he disappeared. She glared at Sailor Aster and disappeared. The other scouts got up and walked toward Sailor Aster, who was still floating in the air. She then slowly started to come down, and when she stood on the ground she almost collapsed. But she steadied herself and stared into nothingness thinking, not about the pain, but about Matthew.  
  
(back at the temple)  
  
Mina stood beside Serena in the corner of the room staring at Vanessa, who was lying in Raye's bed because she had collapsed when they got back.   
  
"That was so weird!! who'd thought she would have that kind of power!!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"yeah...but you know...one thing that I was thinking about before was, where did she come from??"  
  
"Who cares where she came from, she's great, and so powerful!!"  
  
"Yeah, Serena, I know....but think about it...there's no planet named Aster in our solar system!!"  
  
"yeah...you're right...I wonder..."  
  
With that the 2 girls left the room and went and sat with all of the others. They started talking about the Aster thing with the others, then, all of a sudden, Darien appeared in the doorway. Serena squealed with glee and ran into his arms. He had finally woken up from the blow from Lady Amidala. They sat down again and they explained what had happened with Sailor Aster.   
  
"woa, that is weird!!"  
  
"I know...and also, I brought it up to Serena, but, think about it...there's no planet named Aster in our system, is there???" Mina explained.  
  
"No, not that I know of...."  
  
"That is so weird...she's our strongest warrior...other than you Serena...and we don't even know where's she's from!!"  
  
"hmmmmmmmmmm....."  
  
"What is it, Darien??"  
  
"Well, they are coming out with this new theory that says that there was once a planet where the Asteroid Belt is and that it was destroyed by a meteor or comet or something!!"  
  
"hmmmmmm...that's right...I heard about that..." Amy thought about it.  
  
"Maybe that's where's she's from then...but wait..." Raye added.  
  
"what is it Raye??"  
  
"What if she is going to share the same fate as the planet??...."  
  
They all sat quiet for the rest of the time.  
  
(next day)  
  
Vanessa slowly walked to school with a kind of sad look on her face. Just then a hand grabbed her from out of an alley way. She was about to scream but a strong hand covered her mouth, the same hand that had held her mouth as before. She turned around and came face to face with Matthew. He let go of her mouth and she instantly gave him a huge hug.  
  
"What are you doing here?? What about Lady Amidala??"  
  
"I thought you were mad at me??"  
  
"I can't stay mad at some one I love!!"  
  
They kissed but then Matthew pulled away.  
  
"What is it??" Vanessa asked.  
  
"I don't have much time...I just want to tell you that I do love you and that I don't want you to be mad at me!! but I see that I don't have to tell you!!"  
  
"of course not!!"  
  
They kissed once more but Vanessa had to go to school so she left the alley and ran off. Matthew watched her and didn't even noticed that someone was watching him, someone he didn't want watching him. She smiled devilishly and her eyes glowed red from beneath her long blue hair. She then turned around and started to walk down the alley, but before she got to the end, she disappeared into a big, black portal. With her long black cape and wild, blue hair following her.  
  
(during school)  
  
Vanessa sat at her desk staring out the window and Mina watched her from across the room. Mina frowned as she could not get the thought of what Raye said out of her head.  
  
**What if she holds the same fate as her planet??**  
  
At lunch time Vanessa and Mina met up and walked around the grounds. They talked about all kind of things, including Matthew. Mina was surprised when Vanessa told her about what had happened.   
  
"I thought you were mad at him because he lied to you??"  
  
"I was, but I couldn't stay mad at him because he is only one of her slaves!! And therefore I'm going to set him free!!"  
  
"Are you crazy??!! You could get yourself killed...Lady Amidala is very strong!!"  
  
"I know...but so am I!! I can handle it...don't worry!"  
  
"Ok fine...but don't come crying to me when you almost get your head blown off!!"  
  
They laughed and walked to there next class together.   
  
(At Lady Amidala's palace)  
  
Matthew sat in his special chair and twirled a rose between his fingers. He sat there thinking about Vanessa and what had happened. But his thoughts were interrupted when Lady Amidala walked in to the room.  
  
"MATTHEW!!"   
  
"What??" Matthew rolled his eyes and looked at Amidala.  
  
"I hear from a very reliable source that you were seeing that scout again!!! Is this true???"  
  
"And what if it is?? What are you going to do to me...without me, you wouldn't even know who the scouts were!!! And plus, you've already got me in your power!!!"  
  
"Yes I know, and since this is so, you will obey me, because I control you!!"  
  
"Listen...I am not one of your little toy soldiers that you can command...I am a living, breathing person!!"  
  
"Yes. A living breathing person that can easily be killed, because they're not immortal!!"  
  
She grabbed Matthew by the scurf of his collar and held him close to her face.   
  
"And I will kill you if you disobey me again!!"  
  
She threw him back into his seat and he swallowed hard. She turned around and walked out of the room, with her black wings following behind her. Matthew slouched in his seat and mumbled to himself. He then waved his hand in front of himself and a small image appeared. The image was of Vanessa and Mina walking back to class. He smiled as he watched her laughing. Just then he heard a noise. He sat up straight and cleared his throat. The image disappeared with the noise and then he noticed that it was Salissa. The strands of blue hair that hung in her face seemed to glow themselves as her eyes glowed brightly.   
  
"Hello Matthew!!"  
  
"Hello Salissa...so how long have you been watching me??"  
  
"Long enough...but I could forget you know...all you have to do is a small favor for me..."  
  
"And what might that be??"  
  
"A kiss..."  
  
Her eyes glowed brighter as she moved closer to his face. He rolled his eyes and looked off to the side.  
  
"Come on Salissa...you know I'm not interested...you've tried it before!!"  
  
She moved back and snarled.   
  
"It's that human isn't it??"  
  
"Gee...how did you guess??"  
  
"Oh...so how I think you will regret rejecting me!!"  
  
With that she turned and headed for the door. When she was just out of the room she turned and smiled at Matthew.  
  
"Oh and you do know that it was me that was watching you, don't you??"  
  
"So that's the chill I felt in the alley??"  
  
Salissa got a disgusted look on her face and watched away, angry. She snickered to herself as she thought how she would get back at him.   
  
(At Vanessa's)  
  
Amy and Vanessa sat on Vanessa's bed looking through textbook after textbook. They both had big tests coming up and they enjoyed studying together. Vanessa sat up straight, took off her reading glasses and stretched. Amy looked up at her. She too was thinking about what Raye had said: **What if she shares the same fate as her planet??** Vanessa noticed the look of worry and pain on her face.  
  
"What is it??"  
  
"huh...oh nothing...it's fine!!"  
  
"No it's not you look worried. What is it??"  
  
The whole time she asked Amy she still smiled. They all found that Vanessa was a very happy person.   
  
"Well, when you were resting after the battle the other day, we all got to talking. We started talking about where you came from..."  
  
"From the Silver Millennium with the rest of you, of course..."  
  
"Yes, but what planet??...Think about it, there's no planet named Aster is there??"  
  
"That's where I come in!!"   
  
Solar stepped through the window after exploring, for what? No one knew.   
  
"It's true that there is no planet name Aster, but there was! It existed in the Silver Millennium, but it was destroyed...All the scientists think that there was a planet there and it was destroyed by a comet, but actually it was destroyed by Queen Beryl...and you, Sailor Aster!!"  
  
The 2 girls stared at the blue cat as it sat in the window.   
  
"How did I destroy my own planet??"  
  
"Well, you both know that you are one of the strongest scouts?? Well, during the battle on the Moon, you and I had just come back from one of our many missions, or deliveries, and you took immediate action to help. Anyway, you started to fight with Queen Beryl and you 2 got all the way over to your planet and you tried to defeat her by doing your strongest power, Aster World Shattering Scream, and when you did it, she back fired it back to you and you hit your planets surface. You had fell from the heavens like a meteorite and the power worked on that planet as well as you...You were killed in the final fight of the Silver Millennium with your power and your planet was destroyed along with you!! I'm surprised that you are actually here because The Queen only sent the survivors to Earth. But I guess since you were one of the strongest you came here!!  
  
Vanessa sat back. She couldn't believe that she was supposed to be dead. The Amy asked the question that was bothering all of the scouts.  
  
"What if she dies again??"  
  
"I don't know??"  
  
"Actually, here's a better question, will she die??"  
  
"It might happen...Sometimes when we went to the future, we saw Sailor Aster fighting, but other times, we didn't see her..."  
  
The 3 of them sat quiet for a minute. Then Vanessa said something very quietly.  
  
"Then Mina was right..."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Nothing but I have to go!! I'm sorry, We'll continue this some other time!!"  
  
With that Vanessa grabbed her coat off the floor and ran out the door. As she ran out the door, she called to her dad that she was going out. She ran down the road towards the park. As soon as she got there, she transformed into Sailor Aster.  
  
"ASTER POWER!!"  
  
Sailor Aster stood in the middle of the park. She heard something behind and she whipped around. Matthew stood behind her with a huge smile on his face. Sailor Aster instantly hugged him like she had done in the alley. He held her tight and then he heard a lingering laughter.  
  
"Salissa!!"  
  
"Matthew, Matthew, Matthew!! Now you know you shouldn't be with her!!"  
  
They both turned around and stood staring at a blue-haired women that had on a black cape, knee high boots, and a long, purple dress. Her red eyes seemed to burn in their sockets. Sailor Aster stepped forward, ready to fight, or, ready to die!!  
  
"WHY BOTHER SALISSA?? IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO EITHER OF US, I STILL WON'T LOVE YOU!!"  
  
"Oh I'm not here to do anything to you, I'm here to kill HER!!"  
  
She brought up her hand over her head and a tall staff appeared in it. She brought it down in front of her and smiled. She then started to scream viciously and started to charge towards Sailor Aster. Sailor Aster jumped out of the way as Salissa ran by. She instantly turned around and started to charge again. This time Sailor Aster did one of her powers.   
  
"ASTER METEOR SHOWER...."  
  
But before she could finish, Salissa ran the staff in to Sailor Aster's stomach. She fell to the ground in pain and rolled over. Matthew stepped forward a bit in offense.   
  
"OH COME ON MATTHEW!! I DARE YOU!!!"  
  
Matthew stood there and grit his teeth. He knew that 1 of 3 things could happen. Sailor Aster could be killed, he could be killed, or Salissa could tell Lady Amidala and he would be killed anyway. He then stepped back and put his head down. Sailor Aster stared at him. He was just giving up. Leaving her there to die. She slowly got, muttering something to herself and faced Salissa. Salissa smiled at her.   
  
"Oh come now dear, it's not nice to mutter!!"  
  
"I WILL NOT DIE, I WILL LIVE AND I WILL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Sailor Aster jumped in the air and kicked Salissa in the face. Salissa fell back and yelped in pain. She got up and dabbed the side of her mouth. A tiny bit of blood showed up on her finger. She glared at the high standing Sailor Aster. She waved the staff she was holding in front of herself and darts made out of black stone appeared in the air in front of her. She looked at Sailor Aster and smiled. She waved her hand slightly and the darts flew at Sailor Aster. Aster ducked and dodged all the darts. But there was one left. It headed straight for her and she jumped out of the way. But she was to tired from the others. The dart sliced through the side of her right upper arm. She screamed in pain, but kept standing. Matthew flinched every time she was hit, but he still didn't interfere. Salissa stood near Sailor Aster. She smiled as Sailor Aster held her wound.   
  
Salissa slowly brought her staff above her head and the end of it morphed into a long dagger. Sailor Aster shivered slowly almost collapsing under her. Salissa started to laugh uncontrollably as she moved the dagger downwards. But right before it was in Sailor Aster, Matthew had jumped in and pushed her out of the way. He yelled as the dagger slightly got the back of his leg. Salissa glared at Sailor Aster and Matthew as her eyes glowed a deep blood red and still laughed. Just then Salissa heard someone new.   
  
"Stop right there!!! I am Sailor Moon and I will punish you for hurting my new friend!!!"  
  
"OH BUTT OUT!! THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT!!" Salissa screamed, insanely.  
  
"STAY BACK SAILOR MOON, SHE'S LOST IT, TOTALLY!!" Sailor Aster yelled as a warning.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Salissa retorted.  
  
Salissa chucked the dagger in Sailor Aster's direction. It stuck in the ground near her leg.   
  
"Salissa, you can't win!! They will kill you!!" Matthew yelled.  
  
"NOT IF I KILL THEM FIRST!!"  
  
She raised her arms in the air and started to twirl. Her cape swirled around her body and engulfed it in blackness. The scouts and Matthew watched in horror as Salissa's blue hair disappeared and huge wings sprouted from her back like Lady Amidala's. She stood up again and her body was a deep black color. Her eyes glowed blue now and her hair was now short, but still blue. Her skin also looked like scales from a lizard or dragon. She had huge claws and horns coming from her body on her elbows and shoulders. They also noticed that she now had a long curvy tail. Matthew stared at her. Had her jealousy made her this way?? Sailor Aster stood ready and started her attack. She jumped into the air and started to float.   
  
"ASTER FLOATING ENERGY..."  
  
She once again felt a huge pain in her abdominal. Salissa had spun around and hit her in the stomach with her tail. Sailor Aster flew back behind the others. Matthew ran to her side and Salissa started to fly.   
  
"I'M GETTING QUITE SICK FROM ALL THIS LOVEY-DOVEY STUFF....SO CUT IT OUT!!"  
  
She took a deep breath and aimed at Sailor Aster and Matthew. She then blew on them and flames jumped from her lungs. They were blue flames and they burnt the tree that they leaned against. Aster and Matthew had just made it out of the way when she breathed the fire. Salissa then slowly floated over and picked up her staff. The end of it turned back into it's normal state and the orb on the top started to glow. She first aimed it at the other scouts, so they wouldn't interfere. Sailor Mars took action before she could shot.   
  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!!"  
  
The rings flew at Salissa. She flinched as they hit her all over the body. Then she glared at her. Instead of shooting all of the scouts, she first of all shot Mars. Sailor Mars screamed as she flew back and hit a tree. Just then, with out warning, Sailor Jupiter did her attack.   
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!!"  
  
The lightning came and hit Salissa directly in the left wing. Salissa cried in pain as she fell to the ground and her wing got knocked out. Sailor Moon stepped up to her and brought out her Moon Scepter.   
  
"MOON SCEPTER ELIMNATION!!!"  
  
Salissa screamed as light swirled around her and she faded into nothing. Sailor Aster and Matthew stood up. Sailor Venus helped Sailor Mars up and they congratulated each other. But before they headed back, or did anything, they all heard a lingering laughter, like Salissa's, but more familiar. They turned and looked at the lake again. Lady Amidala appeared floating above it, with her wings flapping.  
  
"You think you can get away that easily?? Well you're wrong!! I will get you for all you've done!!!"  
  
The Sailor Aster watched in horror as Lady Amidala waved her hand over the unsuspecting Matthew and he disappeared staring right back at her with a sad look on his face. Sailor Aster screamed at the sky as Lady Amidala disappeared with a devilish smile on her face.  
  
"I WILL GET YOU!! JUST YOU WAIT!! just you wait!!"  
  
She fell to the ground crying. The others tried to comfort her but she just pushed them away. She then slowly got up and started to run. The scouts followed her but she ran faster and faster. Finally the others had lost sight of her and she was all alone. She found herself in a clearing in the middle of the forest. She stopped and looked around. Her face was stained with tears and she was very confused. She had never been here before. She thought about the time Matthew met her in the alley way. She started crying again and fell to the ground. Just then she heard something. She whipped her head around trying to see what it was, but she saw nothing.   
  
"HELLO?? WHO'S THERE??"  
  
She called into the still air. There was no one there, but she could have sworn there was someone, or something. Just then she turned around and saw a tall figure standing in the shadows. She got up and faced the stranger.  
  
"W-who are you??"  
  
"I am a friend that can help you get with the one you love!!" the stranger answered her.  
  
"How can you help me??"  
  
"I know who you are looking for!! And I know where to find him!!"  
  
"Matthew..."  
  
"Yes Matthew!!"  
  
"How.....I'll do anything!!"  
  
"Follow me..."  
  
They walked through the forest until they came upon the lake. Sailor Aster noticed that they were all the way on the other side. She stared in amazement as she saw the other scouts on the other side looking for her. She turned to the stranger, who wore a long black cloak.  
  
"Will I be able to come back...or bring him back with me??  
  
"It's up to you...all I am here to do is get you there."  
  
The stranger waved her hand over the surface of the lake and a stairway appeared in the surface. The stranger started walking towards it, but then she turned back to Sailor Aster.  
  
"It also depends on what he wants to do..."  
  
Sailor Aster nodded and followed the stranger down the long stairs. It was damp and cold down there. Sailor Aster watched out carefully for anything that might be a threat. Just then the stairs turned into a huge room. Sailor Aster looked around the room and then she saw Matthew. She ran up to him but didn't do anything. Matthew stood there and stared into nothingness. Sailor Aster approached him carefully.  
  
"Matthew?? Matthew it's me....Vanessa..."  
  
Matthew slowly looked down at her. His eyes were blank and empty. Sailor Aster gasped when she saw his eyes and then she heard a low laughter from behind herself. She turned around and looked right into the eyes of the stranger. She could see her smile grow. Sailor Aster almost fell back in awe as the stranger took off her cloak to reveal that it was Lady Amidala. Sailor Aster turned and looked at Matthew. He looked back at her and smiled. But not the same sweet smile she knew, but an evil smile, one that wasn't his. Sailor Aster turned around and glared at Lady Amidala.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MATTHEW??"  
  
"Why you're looking at him, my dear...he's just realized his rightful place."  
  
Sailor Aster turned around and looked at Matthew again. Matthew reached up and grabbed her arm. Sailor Aster tried to get away but she couldn't. Matthew took her and placed her in one of the cells Lady Amidala had made just for the scouts. She stared at Matthew as he closed the door.  
  
"Matthew...I know this isn't you..."  
  
"You are mistaken...This is me and there's nothing you can do to save yourself or your little sailor friends."  
  
Sailor Aster watched in horror as Matthew walked over and stood by the cell as a guard. She sat down in the corner and started to cry. She thought to herself about the others and how she had just moved here and how she met the others.   
  
**Mina was right I am going to die!!**  
  
Just then she heard a noise. She turned to come face to face with her cat, Solar.   
  
"Oh Solar...How did I get myself into this mess??" Sailor Aster questioned the cat as she gave it a big hug.  
  
"You fell for the bad guy!!"  
  
"How am I going to get out of here??"  
  
"Only you can help your self...I followed you here because I knew you were getting in trouble!! I'll go warn the others, you just have to remember that Matthew is one of the bad guys and theres nothing you can do to help him now..."  
  
Sailor Aster nodded her head and Solar ran off. Sailor Aster stood up and held on to the bars of the cell.   
  
**he is one of the bad guys** "...Matthew...oh Matthew..."  
  
"What is it scout??"  
  
"I have a little something for you...it's right here in my hand."  
  
Sailor Aster reached her hand through the bar and held her hand in a fist. Matthew moved his hand to take whatever it was, but before he could get to her hand, Sailor Aster opened her hand to reveal nothing and laid her finger on his forehead.   
  
"ASTER POWER!!"  
  
Yellow energy shocked Matthew all over his body and as he fell to the ground from the shock, Sailor Aster slowly whispered, 'I'm sorry'. After he was out, She reached down and took the keys from his side. She unlocked her cell and headed for the grand throne room. She didn't really know where it was but she had a gut feeling it was the way she was going. She actually did find her way to the room and when she got there, she stayed in the shadows. She watched as Lady Amidala talked to one of her minions, whose name she found was Tatiana.   
  
"Tatiana, we have to get these scouts, I can't take the crystal as long as they're here!!"  
  
"I realize that my queen....but how do you propose we get them??"  
  
"Just trick them like I did to that one scout."  
  
"You mean the very gullible one??"  
  
"Yes, her...And plus, your the shape shifter, you figure it out!!"  
  
"Yes, my queen..."  
  
Tatiana walked out of the room and just brushed past Sailor Aster. Lady Amidala sat on the throne and looked into a huge crystal ball that was hanging from the ceiling. Sailor Aster moved carefully and stepped half out of the darkness.   
  
"Take the crystal...is that all you want to do??"  
  
Lady Amidala gasped that Sailor Aster was out. She then got up and walked towards her.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah...I wouldn't do that if I were you..."  
  
"Oh...and why not??"  
  
"Because I am a strong warrior, I have had a bad day and I'm this close to blowing up this whole planet!!"  
  
Lady Amidala walked back to her throne and sat down.   
  
"Fine what do you want??"  
  
"I think the real question is, what do you want??" Sailor Aster inquired.  
  
"You heard me, didn't you?? I want the Silver Imperial Crystal!!"  
  
"Why?? What's so important about that crystal...why not the Hope Diamond or something??"  
  
"The Silver Imperial Crystal has unimaginable powers..." Lady Amidala gave an example of her knowledge.  
  
"Oh really, well I can imagine alot!!"  
  
"Not the Silver Imperial Crystal!!"  
  
"So why do you need it anyway??"  
  
"With it's powers I can take my rightful spot as Queen of the universe!!"  
  
"Queen of the universe, huh?? Now those are some pretty big shoes to fill!!"  
  
"It is my rightful place!! My mother left it to me when she died!!"  
  
"And who, may I ask, is your mother??"  
  
"My mother is the one and only, Queen Beryl of the negaverse and the universe!!"  
  
Sailor Aster gasped at what she had said. The other scouts had told her about Queen Beryl. And also, her and Solar had seen her when they went to the future. Sailor Aster had no idea that she had any kids, but she did and she too was trying to take over the universe.  
  
(back with the others)  
  
The Scouts searched for Sailor Aster, but there was no sign of her. Just then Solar ran up and jumped on Sailor Venus' shoulder.  
  
"What is it Solar??"  
  
"Sailor Aster has been taken by Lady Amidala and she is now imprisoned!!"  
  
"We have to save her!!"  
  
"She'll be OK but there are monsters coming for all of you!!"  
  
The ground then started to shake and all the scouts looked around. Suddenly Tatiana rose from the lake with a huge smile on her face. The scouts watched in horror as she lowered herself on to the ground and stared at the scouts. She then started to speak in a high evil voice.  
  
"I suggest you run scouts, run as fast as your little legs can carry you!!"  
  
"I think we should take her advice!!"  
  
The scouts bolted off in the direction of the forest. They split up so it would make it harder for the monster, but she could still find them. She slowly walked towards the forest still smiling. Just then she leaned up against a tree and then moved around to the other side. When she had gone around the tree, she had changed, into Sailor Mars. Sailor Mercury hunched in some bushes not to far away. Just then Sailor Mars walked up to Sailor Mercury. Mercury grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bushes.  
  
"Be careful, she could be anywhere!!"  
  
"I know!!"   
  
Sailor Mars then turned to Sailor Mercury and she gasped as her eyes glowed a deep red. Just then Sailor Mars placed her finger on Sailor Mercury's forehead. She screamed and the other hiding scouts gasped in terror hearing the scream. Sailor Moon stood behind a tree breathing deep, just thinking. Just then she heard some noise. She jumped out and came face to face with Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon hugged Tuxedo Mask tight and then looked up at him. He smiled back down.  
  
"Don't lose hope, we'll get her!!"  
  
"I know we will, just beware. She's not like the other monsters, she different!!"  
  
Sailor Moon unhooked her arms and looked around she then looked back at Tuxedo Mask, who had started laughing. His eyes glowed red and he placed his finger on her fore head.   
  
"Thank you!!"  
  
Sailor Moon screamed in pain. Sailor Jupiter flinched with every scream. She knew she would be gone soon to. Just then she noticed a small light. She walked towards it and saw that it was a camp fire. She looked around the small clearing that the campsite was in and saw a tent. She moved towards the tent and peered in. Then she felt something behind her. She whipped around and saw that it was Ken. She smiled and looked at him.  
  
"Hi..Just looking."  
  
"That's ok...Ya know I've always wanted to thank you girls for what you've done for us people!!" the fake Ken smiled.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, it's our pleasure!!"  
  
"Oh and I just wanted to tell you that you are my favorite!! You remind me of a close friend!!"  
  
"Really, who??"  
  
"Her name's Lita, she's great!!"  
  
Ken slowly placed a finger on Sailor Jupiter's forehead. She looked at him like, what are you doing. Just then his eyes started to glow. She gasped but she couldn't move.   
  
"She's just like you!!!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter screamed and the fire went out. Sailor Mars sat alone by the lake. She sat and thought about good things, things that made her smile. She knew that she was one of the only ones left and she would be found soon. Just then she heard a branch creak. She got up and looked around. Tuxedo Mask stood in the shadows. She smiled and moved towards him. He covered her with his cape and held her close. He looked down and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"You know, I've always liked you better, but Serena's the Moon Princess and..."  
  
"I know..don't worry about it..." Sailor Mars interrupted him.  
  
He moved his head down slightly and picked up her face. He moved to kiss her. She looked into his eyes and moved his mask away from his eyes. He moved his hand so one of his fingers was on her fore head. She moved her head up one more time to look at him, but she almost screamed when she saw that his eyes were glowing. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and she screamed as shocks moved all over her body. Sailor Venus was all alone. She was the last one. She looked around caustiously and then saw Sailor Aster. She smiled and snuck over to her. Her short black hair blew in the little wind there was. Just then Sailor Venus stopped. She thought to herself, about the 4 screams that she had heard and what Solar had said to her. She slowly backed up again.   
  
"What's wrong, Sailor Venus, it's me!!"  
  
"it can't be...."  
  
"Why not?? I'm here, I'm back!!"  
  
"It's not you, you're trapped with Lady Amidala!! You're the monster!!"  
  
Sailor Aster moved slowly around Sailor Venus. Just then, right before her eyes, Sailor Aster changed into Sailor Moon.   
  
"Then maybe it's me!! I'm anything but a monster!!" the phony Sailor Moon giggled.  
  
Sailor Moon stayed in the same motion as Sailor Aster and changed again. This time Tuxedo Mask took her place.  
  
"Or maybe it's me!!!"  
  
"NO!! YOU'RE A MONSTER AND YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME!!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask's eyes glowed red and he changed. This time, for the last time. He changed in to Tatiana again.   
  
"It's good you took my advice to run, but you'll still never get away from me!!"  
  
Sailor Venus sneered at the monster and ran to the nearest light. The next thing she knew, she was standing in the same place Sailor Aster had followed the stranger, across the lake. Sailor Venus looked all around, but there was nowhere she could go. Suddenly Tatiana walked through the bushes and smiled at Sailor Venus.   
  
"There's no where you can go!! I've got you!!"  
  
"NO!!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME!!"  
  
Sailor Venus looked around frantically. She then got a brilliant idea. She turned and smiled at Tatiana. She then turned toward the smooth surface of the water and jumped in. Tatiana screamed after her but she was gone. Sailor Venus swam and swam. Finally she hit land and she looked around. She was back at the park. She looked back where she had come from and she saw no sign of Tatiana. She then heard a sound behind her. She turned around and Tatiana came walking out of the water. Sailor Venus was sick of running and decided to show Tatiana what she was made of.   
  
"YOU TOOK MY FRIENDS AND NOW YOU HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME!! VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!!"  
  
Tatiana had no idea what had just happened and the beam came in direct hit with her chest. Tatiana screamed in defeat and fell to the ground. She wasn't quite gone yet but she was close. Sailor Venus walked over to her and stood above her.   
  
"Where are my friends??"  
  
"They're in the dungeon!! Lady Amidala told me to get them there!!"  
  
"I want you to take me there, NOW!!"  
  
"I can get you there but I'm not going back there!! I failed my queen and she'll kill me!!"  
  
"Good!!"  
  
Tatiana stood up and waved her hand over the lake. The staircase appeared again and they walked down it. Lady Amidala could sense she was back and called for her. Tatiana slowly walked into the throne room and Sailor Venus stayed in the shadows. She gasped when she saw Sailor Aster free and well.   
  
"So Tatiana, why aren't all the scouts in my cells??" Lady Amidala questioned her with anger in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry my queen...one got away!! she out smarted me and is still free!!"  
  
"WHAT!! YOU WILL NEVER HELP ME AGAIN!!"  
  
Tatiana screamed as Lady Amidala shot her with a blast of energy. Sailor Venus slightly smiled as she saw Tatiana get blasted. She finally paid for her friends. But she quickly frowned again as Sailor Aster spoke.  
  
"So now that you got them, what are you going to do with them?? Or should I say what are you going to do with us??"  
  
"Well, I could use someone like you right now and the others I'll probably get rid of!!"  
  
"What?? You said you only wanted the crystal!!"  
  
**crystal...she must mean the Silver Imperial Crystal!!** Venus thought to herself.  
  
"But first I'm sending out another warrior to get the last scout..."  
  
Just then Sailor Venus stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"I'm right here!!"  
  
"What are you doing here??" Sailor Aster asked quickly.  
  
"Tatiana gave me a 'lift' on her way back!!"  
  
"What?? She gave you a way here??"  
  
"Yup!!"  
  
"Clever!!" Sailor Aster smiled and laughed.  
  
"SILENCE!! So, last scout, what are you going to do now that you are here??"   
  
"Why, rescue my friends of course!!"  
  
Sailor Venus then took immediate action and Sailor Aster helped. First of all Sailor Venus did her Love Chain Encircle at Sailor Aster, and then Sailor Aster used the chain of hearts in her Floating Energy Blast. Lady Amidala screamed in pain and the whole place started to shake. The 2 scouts looked at each other and started for the dugeons. When they got there, they found that Matthew was guarding them again. Sailor Aster occupied Matthew while Sailor Venus got the scouts out of their cells. Sailor Aster lead Matthew away from the cell and used some of her power on him but it didn't help, he was to strong now.  
  
"Matthew!! It' s me!!! Vanessa!! Don't you remember me??"  
  
"I know no Vanessa!!"  
  
"Yes you do!! I'm the girl you helped!!! In the alley!!!"  
  
Matthew flinched abit as he thought about what she was telling him. But turned even more stern and even more mad.  
  
"YOU ARE THE ENEMY AND YOU MUST DIE!!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!!! I'm the one you love!!!"  
  
Matthew stared at Sailor Aster. His eyes slightly changed back to their normal color but then they turned back instantly. He stared down at her and brought up his hand. She flinched as his heavy hand moved across her face. She still stood there though. She stood her ground and looked deep into his vacant eyes. He got even more mad and he moved his hand to hit her again, but this time he didn't. He held his hand up in the air and his face had the look of pain on it. Sailor Aster watched in amazement as he took his hand down and his eyes turned back to normal, and stayed that way.  
  
"I do love you!!"  
  
Sailor Aster almost cried when he said that and she hugged him so hard. Just then they heard a deep growling sound behind them.  
  
"You make me sick!!"  
  
Lady Amidala stood in the door way, and she didn't look happy. Just then the other scouts came running up behind them and stood staring at Lady Amidala. Just then Sailor Mars brought up a very interesting point.  
  
"She looks familiar some how!!"   
  
"Oh yeah, didn't you know?? She's Queen Beryl's daughter!!" Sailor Aster smiled.  
  
The scouts stared at the angry Princess. They all wondered when Queen Beryl had a child. Suddenly Lady Amidala started screaming and she also started to grow.  
  
"WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" Sailor Aster screamed to the others.  
  
"I KNOW A WAY!!" Sailor Venus waved her hand for the other to follow.  
  
They found themselves in a huge room, the same one both Sailor Aster and Sailor Venus had come through. They found the stairs and ran up them. After a few minutes of climbing, they were out of the lake. They ran over to the park. Just then a huge Lady Amidala appeared from the lake. She then looked up to the sky and yelled.  
  
"MOTHER!!! GIVE ME STRENGTH!!"  
  
Lightning came down from the sky and she changed. The scouts watched as she looked back down at them. She was wearing a long dress, like her mothers and she now had fangs and horns coming from her shoulders, like her mother. Her dress was black and her hair was still the same, but her eyes now looked just like Queen Beryl's and they were glowing red. They all stood ready to take Lady Amidala to the ground. Just then Lady Amidala brought up her hand and shot towards the scouts. They all flew back alittle ways, all except Sailor Aster. She stood her ground and stared at the mad Princess.   
  
"YOU CAN'T WIN PRINCESS!!" Sailor Aster shouted to Lady Amidala.  
  
"Just watch me!!"  
  
Lady Amidala shot towards Sailor Aster again, but this time Sailor Aster jumped into the air. Lady Amidala and the others watched as Sailor Aster rose off the ground, higher then before, and then stopped. She floated infront of Lady Amidala and then she started to spin. She kept spinning until she was transformed. All the others watched as her sailor outfit turned into a long, flowing dress. It was a white dress that had a hint of yellow and purple in it. Her hair had grown out and it was now a dark, purpley-blue color and her eyes almost glowed they were so bright purple. The scouts watched in awe as she brought up her hands over her head and some sort of crystal appeared in her hands. Lady Amidala laughed as she looked at the Princess.   
  
"So, it looks like I have some competition!!"  
  
The new Princess, that had appeared where Sailor Aster once stood, brought the crystal down in front of her chest. Sailor Venus then noticed that it wasn't a crystal she was holding, it was an opal. The colors swirled around like the gem was alive. Just then she spoke.  
  
"I am Princess Astra of the planet Aster and I am going to stop you!!"  
  
"I know who you are!! I'm surprised you don't remember from the last time we met!!!"  
  
The scouts stared at Lady Amidala, what was she talking about??   
  
"Of course I remember you, how could I forget such a snake!!"  
  
Lady Amidala madden with the remark. Then Princess Astra turned back to the scouts.   
  
"I met Lady Amidala not to long before we went to earth. You see, it was not Queen Beryl I battled before I died, but Lady Amidala. We met on the moon when I was in my Princess form and I transformed into Sailor Aster. We started battling and I was killed because she deflected one of my attacks!!"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok!! Enough chit chat, lets get this over with!!"  
  
Princess Astra turned back to Lady Amidala. She brought the opal out infront of herself and smiled.  
  
"Fine!! ASTER...WORLD SHATTERING SCREAM!!!"  
  
Lady Amidala smiled as she brought her hands infront of herself. The scouts had gotten up and now they were trying to stay up!! The whole ground beneath then was shaking and Lady Amidala started shooting at Princess Astra. The scouts watched as Princess Astra slowly turned back into Sailor Aster and the opal that was floating infront of her turned into a wand, almost, like Sailor Moon's scepter, with the opal and Aster's sign on it. Sailor Aster struggled to keep her aim steady, then, all of a sudden, Sailor Aster shook abit and she almost fell. Sailor Venus couldn't watch her friend being hurt anymore. She ran under neath Sailor Aster and looked up at her. She then got an idea. She signaled for the others to come and they did. She told them her idea and they took action. The whole time this was happening Matthew was watching awe as his love was battling his Master. The scouts made a circle underneath Sailor Aster and they all said their transformations.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!"  
  
"MARS POWER!!"  
  
"MERCURY POWER!!"  
  
"VENUS POWER!!"  
  
"JUPITER POWER!!"  
  
"SCOUT POWER!!!" They shouted all together.  
  
They all glowed their own colors and then, Sailor Aster put her head up and said her transformation.  
  
"ASTER POWER!!"  
  
All of a sudden, Sailor Aster started glowing too and then, all of the normal scouts' colors came together in the middle of the circle and formed a huge white light. Then, the white light shot up and Sailor Aster absorbed it. She stopped glowing her color and then she looked back at Lady Amidala. She then brought the wand around her body and shot at Lady Amidala with all her might. The blast that Sailor Aster had shot slowly over-powered Lady Amidala's blast and Lady Amidala screamed as it took over her whole body. Lady Amidala then stopped shooting and put her hands above her head. She slowly melted away and Sailor Aster brought her hands down. She took a deep breath and she slowly floated down to the ground. The scouts watched her as she floated back down and then, they all ran to her side as she almost fell over. Matthew slowly walked over and hugged Sailor Aster. Lady Amidala was finally defeated and there was peace once again. Just then Solar appeared in the crowd of scouts. She seemed to have an almost distressed look on her face. Sailor Aster stared at the cat wondering what was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong, Solar??"  
  
"I hate to tell you this, but we have to leave!!"  
  
"Leave??"  
  
"Yes...I received a message from Sailor Pluto and we have to go deliver it!"  
  
"Well, will we come back??"  
  
"We might but it seems they are having some troubles in the future and they need your help!!"  
  
Sailor Aster got up(she had sat down) and walked over to the lake. She looked down at it's crystal clear surface and signed. A tear appeared in her eye and she turned back to the others and Solar.  
  
"But, I don't want to leave...I have all I ever wanted here!!"  
  
"But you will in the future to!! All the scouts, your friends, are there and your family will be too. They're expecting you!!"  
  
Sailor Aster sighed and turned to Matthew. He looked back at her and they held hands.  
  
"What about Matthew?? I can't leave him!!"  
  
"That's the good news...Matthew can come!!"  
  
Sailor Aster turned to Matthew wondering if he would want to come. He smiled and nodded his head. Sailor Aster and Matthew hugged and then she turned to the other scouts. They all had tears in their eyes and they all hugged.   
  
"I'll see ya in the future, k??" Sailor Venus sputtered, on the verge of crying.  
  
"You got it!!"  
  
Sailor Venus and Sailor Aster hugged tightly and then Sailor Aster turned back to Solar. Solar turned to the other 2 cats and bowed her head down.   
  
"It has been an honor meeting the royal guardians of the Princess!!"  
  
"Likewise!!" Artemis smiled.  
  
Luna walked over and rapped her paw around Solar's neck.  
  
"I'll see you in the future!!" Luna said with a teary voice.  
  
Solar whispered in Luna's ear, 'You got it, sis!!'. Solar then turned to Sailor Aster and jumped up on her shoulder. Matthew and Sailor Aster grabbed hands and the scouts watched as Sailor Aster closed her eyes and all 3 of them slowly disappeared. Luna watched as her sister disappeared from her life once again. A tear rolled down her furry face and Sailor Moon picked her up and hugged her tightly. The all watched as a small light floated off towards the heavens then disappeared.  
  
(in the future)  
  
Super Sailor Aster stood on a hill by Crystal Tokyo and sighed to herself. Just then a tall man walked up behind her and placed his arm around her. Solar slowly circled her feet and then jumped on her shoulder. The 2 of them held hands and Super Sailor Aster slowly whispered to herself, 'Here we go again!!'. She closed her hand and the 3 of them disappeared and the same small light floated off into the heavens.   
  
The 5 inner scouts watched the small light go out of view and thought the same thing as Sailor Aster as they remembered the first time she had left in the past. The outer scouts Aster had spoke about stood in the background not understanding what they were going through. And Sailor Aster knew that one day, they might know.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
